The Oro Island Challenge
by RIVolleyball214
Summary: Mario and thirtyone others are brought to Oro Island to face a challenge like no other. In this story, you decide who goes home and who stays! Anything can happen in this story, and only you can decide!


Ok, so I decided to take a break from The Great Espiritu for a while and instead do a simple, fun fanfic where readers decide what happens. It's kind of like survivor, but there are a lot of differences that will make this fanfic a good read. I hope you enjoy.

_Oro Island- The Hunt for the Spirit Treasure_

Chapter 1: Coming to the Island

It was one of the clearest and sunniest days of the year when the contestants arrived of the deserted island in the middle of a clear blue ocean. Whether by boat, place or wings, thirty-two people stepped foot on to the soft, beautiful beaches, not knowing what to expect.

First to arrive was Mario and his entourage. He led the group down a marked path on the beach, followed by Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi and Toadsworth. When the Princess had first received a letter asking her and her friends to participate in a "mysterious competition", all except Mario were excited to go. He told them it could be one of Bowser's usual tricks, but Peach told him that he should stop being so paranoid of the King Koopa all the time. They had just ended their relationship a month ago, and their friends would tell anyone who asked that they haven't been the same since.

Next to arrive was Bowser in his enormous submarine. Joining him was his son, Bowser Jr., Kamek and Kammy Koopa, Boo and King Boo, Petey Piranha, and Dry Bones. As soon as they encountered Mario at the dock where all the contestants were supposed to meet, Mario himself began to think that he might have been worrying too much.

"See, Mario?" asked Luigi, "Bowser's not up to any tricks. He's in this contest with the rest of us."

"Maybe…" replied Mario, deciding he would keep a close eye on Bowser while they were both here.

There was food on the large wooden dock that the group helped themselves to while they waited. During this time, they rest of the contestants arrived. Vivian, Bobbery, Flavio, Geno, and (To Mario's surprise) Pauline all arrived together, followed by Wario, Waluigi, DK, Diddy Kong, Koopa, Paratroopa, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. Birdo, Lakitu and Shy Guy were the final three to arrive, and all thirty-two of them chatted and ate until somebody shouted.

"Look, up in the sky!" yelled Toad, poking his sister, Toadette.

"What the heck are those things?" asked Wario, also looking at the strange figures. As they got closer to the ground, however, Mario and several others realized who it was. Brighton, the sun, and Twila, the moon, landed on the docks gracefully. Several people glared at them strangely, but the two friends just smiled.

"Hello, everyone!" Brighton exclaimed so that everyone could hear him, "I am Brighton, as some of you might know, and this here is Twila. We have brought you all here because the spirits of this island have told us that there is a great treasure hidden somewhere on Oro Island, the place where we have brought you."

Everyone looked at each other with a smile on their face.

"However, they also told us that only a select few will be able to find this treasure," Brighton continued, "and that only the spirits themselves can decide who they will be."

All of the contestants looked at each others with confusion. "What does that mean?" Mario asked.

"It means," replied Twila, "That the spirits will get rid of anyone who they think is not worthy of finding the treasure. That's why we decided to bring all of you here; to make it a little contest. Unfortunately, the spirits have decided that four people should leave the island…right now."

Suddenly, four pairs of blue, transparent hands appeared out of nowhere, and no one had any idea what to expect.

"It is time for the first banishment," announced Brighton and Twila together.

Author's Note: Ok, now it's your turn! PM with one vote, which will say who you think should be banished from the island. When I get a good amount of votes I will post the next chapter, which will start with the four people with the highest amount of votes getting banished. So vote now!


End file.
